


A dare is a dare

by FiveNightsAtYourPlace



Category: Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Teasing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveNightsAtYourPlace/pseuds/FiveNightsAtYourPlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is questioning his choices when Mark is dared to take his virginity for a role in a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was nervous he had to admit.  
This was going to be his first time and it's out of pity, out of shame.

What was he doing? He could just call and say he's sick or something- make up an excuse. God this is dumb - fuck what was he thinking agreeing to this? 

His friend - scratch that, his best friend was going to take his virginity because of stupid little dare, a fucking dare of all things. He ran his sweaty hand through his lime green hair nervously. 

Today was Jack's 26th birthday, and his friend, Mark, had SOMEHOW (wink wonk it was Pewds) found out that Jack had never, in his 26 years of life, had sex. With a guy at least. 

Jack knew he was straight anyway, but when Mark messaged him on skype asking about it, he has to admit, he did blush. Him and Mark never really spoke of relationships, or sexuality, or anything of the sort before, so of course he was blushing. Who wouldn't be?

Felix had dared Mark to change that status on Jack, and if Mark did it, Felix would add him to the game he was creating. Felix was definitely the guy who would make that sort of bet. Now Mark, on the other hand, was the sort of guy who would do a dare even if it was for a penny. To be honest, he just did it for the pride. But when Felix offered that title, Mark absolutely could not resist, so he contacted Jack. It took a while for Jack to make his decision. It was his virginity and it was all for a fucking dare. And goddamn does Jack regret it now, but in the end, they agreed. They planned everything. 

When? The day of his birthday. Where? At Jack's house. But their most important rule. 

NO STRINGS ATTACHED. 

But now...Jack was scared out of his mind. Mark is amazing but it's just...This could ruin their friendship, and- and...

Jack sighed and relaxed but immediately sprung up when he heard a knock at the door. 

Oh shit. Well. Here goes nothing...

He opened the door to be greeted by sunset looking pink hair and a slightly jittery Markiplier. Mark smiled slightly, greeted Jack, and Jack allowed him inside with his face the color of a tomato.

But... Something was different about Mark, Jack could tell but he looked at him and not a single thing seemed to be out of place. He shrugged it off as a trick of the eye and sat on the couch with Mark.

Jack played with his bright green hair as Mark looked at him and smirked slightly. "So...Where do you want this to happen? Here, floor, bed, counter, wall, I don't really care dude..." Jacks face somehow got 20 times redder and he simply replied with a nervous 'bed's fine'.

Jack's not sure what feeling swept over him, but he knows something felt like it was forcing him to look at Mark's crotch. Probably the curiosity of Mark actually wanting this. And as soon as Jack looked down, he felt his stomach explode into butterflies.

As soon as he saw it, he thought it was about the same size as his, but after a few more seconds, it was much bigger than his. And holy shit, he was hard and- and oh my god, was Jack literally on fire he was blushing so much.

"Like what ya see there, Jackaboy?"

Oh shit, he was staring. He looked up at Mark's smug face. "S-Shuddup, you ass..." he responded quietly and he leaned his neck down and laid it on his own arm.

Suddenly he felt something warm, and soft and...wet. 

Jack shivered a little bit when he realized what was going on, and was about to push Mark off, when suddenly Mark bit down on his neck.

Jack gasped "Mark w-what the f-fuck are you doing!?"

"Letting the world know that I was one of your first..." Mark muttered under his breath and left a few more kisses on his neck before pulling back and smiling at Jack.

Jack was dumbfounded. He literally just sat there and stared at Mark.

"I...uh...-"  
"ready to go to the bedroom? 'Cause I sure am..."

Before Jack could say anything, he was being dragged to his room by the hand of Mark and suddenly, he was on his bed, underneath the Markiplier.

       /Warning smut starts here/

He was pinned to his bed, Mark kissing and biting at his neck and slightly tugging at his hair to make him turn his head. Jack muffled his moans and tried to hide how good it was feeling to him, but failed miserably. Of course it felt good to him, if this happened to anyone else they would feel the same way.

Jack sighed and cooperated with him, humming in pleasure. He felt a cold hand run along the bottom of his shirt and slide up underneath it, lifting his shirt up his chest. He blushed lightly and let Mark continue.

Mark slid down his body, and when he noticed Jack's erection and smirked. Mark kissed  and sucked along his stomach and hips. Jack couldn't help himself. I mean if you were in that situation you would moan Mark's name too, right?

Mark unbuckled Jack's belt and tugged his pants off, muttering something about 'Too much clothing', then practically tore his shirt of his head. Jack was red, all over, head to toe, in embarrassment. But, he decided that Mark would look great without a shirt...

When Mark was in his grasp, he pulled at his shirt from the shoulder and pulled up, watching his bright pink hair disappear within his shirt. Mark appeared again with a smirk and a sly comment Jack didn't catch since he was too busy staring at those fucking gorgeous eyes that were staring back at him. What? When beauty is literally  
looking you right in the eyes? You would say the same thing too. Right?

Mark pinned Jack to the bed and kissed down his neck and chest leaving dark marks scattered in his trail.

"You're Mine"

Suddenly, Mark bit down on one of Jack's hips and holy fuck did Jack love it. Jack practically yelled Mark's name as he gripped Mark's hair. Mark hummed happily in response to his reaction. 

Mine? What did he mean by mine? And fuck that felt so good. Jack couldn't help rolling his hips against Mark eagerly at the thought of him doing it again. Mark glanced up at Jack's face to see his eyes closed and his face is bliss. And holy shit was it fucking beautiful. You would say that too if you saw it yourself.

Right?

Mark licked his lips nervously. "Jack do you...do you want me to fuck you?"

Jack groaned at that. What? It's just his voice it's just so...deadly. Jack nodded softly and allowed mark to tug his boxers off. Mark glanced at Jack. "Where the lube?" "Bottom drawer, in the table there." Jack pointed out and Mark hurried over, opened the drawer and pulled out a condom with a bottle of lube.

Fuck. Jack suddenly realized how fucking real this was. He was about to have sex with his best friend. His best friend. God, what was he gonna tell the others? The hickeys, the bites, everything, what was he gonna say? Oh yeah, me and Mark just had awesome sex, but don't worry it was for a bet, so you know, no strings attached dude! No. Not at fucking all.

Jack practically got ripped out of his thoughts when he felt a cold finger touch his entrance and his entire body shivered.

"Fuck...please be careful Mark...."  
"It's gonna be okay...Just relax, Jack."

He felt pressure and suddenly a really uncomfortable feeling. Jack gasped Mark's name in worry, but Mark rubbed his sides and shushed him and told him to spread his legs more and lean all the way back.

Jack obeyed and shifted slightly, realizing that it wasn't that bad after all. He nodded at Mark giving him the go-ahead.

Okay, okay so Jack didn't mean to say it, it just spilled out. I bet you'd beg for more just like Jack did if you knew how good it felt, right?

Mark smirked and slowly moved his fingers in and out of him, making Jack whimper and squirm a little bit. 

When Mark hit that spot inside of Jack, he practically yelled, but luckily Mark covered his mouth just in time for him not to yell loud enough for fucking Pluto to hear. 

"Mar- Mark p-please I need y-you so bad p-please just- fuck Mark."  
Again, Jack had to admit, that's nothing a friend would say, but it just felt so good and Jack couldn't handle it anymore. 

He needed Mark, which, also is a weird thing to say about a friend.

"God, who knew you were such a slut Jack."

Well.

This was new. Jack literally shook at that comment, and would've ended this charade right then and there, if Mark didn't pull his fingers out just then. Who knew Mark was a dirty talker. Well, I guess the deep voice would help with that a lot.

Mark stood up from where he was kneeling in front of Jack and tugged his own pants and boxers down in one go. 

Now, Jack has never seen any other dick besides his own. But this... This one seemed like it was on the top ten charts in the world. 

Not that he thought Mark was hot or anything.

Jack sat up and looked up at Mark. His eyelids heavy and his chest heaving, Now to Mark, this was a fucking beautiful sight to see. Jack looked fucking amazing. And again, I bet you'd say the same....Oh just fuck it. He couldn't deny that Jack looked fucking amazing.

Jack blushed a light shade of pink. Mark was looking at him like he wanted to tear him apart. Mark ran one of his hands through Jack's hair and stared at him, thinking. 

Jack was the one to break the silence.  
"What?" He looked up at Mark questionably. 

Mark couldn't stand it anymore. Those lips were just begging to be kissed. He leaned down and pushed his mouth against Jack's, starting a slow rhythm. As soon as Mark kissed him, though, Jack's mind went completely blank. 

He realized what was happening. He was being kissed by Mark. Mark Edward Fischbac. The man he looked up to for most of his life.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with the same words over and over again. No strings attached, no strings attached. For some reason, it actually pained him. He wasn't sure why. After all, he was straight.

Right?

Mark pulled away from kissing him and smiled softly. "Jack, stand up for a second, I have an idea." Jack stood up and watched Mark carefully. 

Mark sat down on the bed and patted his lap. "Come on and sit on daddy's lap." Fuck that deep voice was gonna be the end of Jack. 

Jack climbed onto the bed and put his legs on either side of Mark. He bit his lip and hovered above Mark. "What have you got in mind, daddy?" Jack thought if Mark wanted to play that game, he could play just as good.

Mark shuddered underneath Jack and held his hips, he growled slightly and pulled Jack onto himself slowly. Jack made a face showing that it felt uncomfortable, so Mark stopped.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah I just feel...full..."  
"Let me know when it's better, okay?"  
"Alright..."

Mark started to move Jack down again, but slower this time. Jack wasn't quite sure how to describe the feeling. Kinda like when you're really full, but you're also nervous at the same time.

When Mark sat fully inside of Jack, he felt like he was gonna implode. It felt so fucking amazing. Better than...fuck, anyone that he's ever been with. He wanted to move so goddamn bad but he didn't want to hurt Jack. This was his first time, after all.

Mark looked up at Jack to see him relaxing slightly. "M-move...before I change my mind..." He heard Jack say quietly, so he obeyed. He lifted Jack up slowly and pulled him down at the same pace. 

Suddenly, Jack made a low noise in his throat. A noise only an animal would make. Mark felt a shiver run through his body, straight to his hard-on. He bit his lip and sped up a little bit.

"Oh fuck... Mark that...that feels good just...d-don't stop...please..." To be honest, Jack felt extremely dirty hearing those words come out of his mouth, but he didn't fucking care at that point. He just wanted this so bad. 

Mark picked up the pace a little bit and watched Jack come undone in his lap, which was amazing to witness in person. Jack's hair bouncing  
rhythmically to his movements, sweat trickling down his neck and chest, his eyes closed in happiness and ecstasy, the way he bit and licked at his lips to keep from moaning (but failing that task so far). All of it was so fucking beautiful. Mark couldn't imagine anyone else in his lap right except Jack. His Jack. 

At least, according to all the marks and hickeys.

Mark wanted to see Jack lose his shit now. That was his goal. See Jack lose his fucking mind. He bucked his hips up sharply, earning a loud moan from the green haired man.

Jack leaned forward and placed his hands on Mark's chest. "F-fuck... Do that A-again..." His chest heaving and voice breaking.

Mark smirked and rolled his hips into Jack earning low groans and an occasional 'fuck Mark' or 'more please'. 

As Mark picked up the pace, he heard Jack start to beg. "H-Harder p-please fuck M-Mark please." Mark smirked and places his hand on Jack's hips, pulling him down hard onto himself and continued at that pace.

"OH FUCK! M-MARK! RIGHT THERE, OH G-GOD, P-PLEASE DON'T STOP! I-I- FUCK!"

Mark started to pant and bit his lip. Holy shit. That was much better than he expected. He growled in a low voice. "You like that Jack? You like being fucked like the little slut you are?" 

Jack nodded frantically, "Yes daddy, oh fuck, I'll do anything for you daddy, please o-oh my god it feels so fucking good oh shit p-please daddy, I'm so close."

Mark groaned at Jack's words. God he was gonna make Jack cum. Holy shit. Mark growled lowly and leaned towards Jack.

"I want you to cum, Sean."

Jack practically screamed Mark's name at the top of his lungs. He's never felt like that ever. He felt like he was flying, like he was flying and he was never going to land. 

When Jack came back to his senses, he realized Mark had flown above the clouds as well, and Jack practically collapsed on Mark's chest.

Mark pulled out of Jack. He took the condom off, threw it away, and wrapped his arms around Jack. He sighed and pulled him close. Jack was too tired to care, but he didn't really mind.

/smut ends here/

Mark smiled. He laid his head in the crook of Jack's neck. He sighed and muttered "I love you Jack..."

And, of course, Jack said I love you too. That's what you would say too.

 

Right?


	2. A better day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the dare

Jack woke up in an empty bed. He had rolled over, expecting to see the ruffled pink mess of hair next to him. But all he saw was emptiness, and all he felt was emptiness. 

He sat up on his elbows and felt his stomach knot tightly as he thought about everything. Mark had left. He left without a goodbye, or even a note! I thought he said he... Jack couldn't take it. He broke down into a sobbing mess. He held his face in his hands, hiccuping here and there, with his voice cracking each time he whispered Mark's name.

He laid down, shaking and sobbing into his pillow, and all he wanted was for Mark's arms to be around him. It's all he wanted.

Soon, Jack fell asleep.

And Mark came upstairs with a plate of French toast with some orange juice.

He opened the door slowly to see the green hair man asleep on the bed with his hair all disheveled. Mark smiled and set the food on the side table. "Jack...Jack I have some food for you...Babe...sugarplums...My little Irish green bean...wake uppppp..." He started to shake Jack and finally that nerd had...why is he crying?

"Jack? Jack oh my god are you okay?" Mark said with worry plastered on his face as he kneeled next to Jack and wiped his tears from his cheek. Jack could barely even say "though you left" and Mark could understand fine, so he hugged him. He hugged him like he needed him to stay alive. And he did. They both needed each other.

 

They ended up cuddling all afternoon, until Mark got a call from the UK. He sat up and grabbed his phone while Jack sat patiently. "Hello? Hey Felix...yep...yeah I did...no I'm not lying dude he's literally right here...okay...Really?...Actually I have a question about the game...yeah...could Jack be in it too? Since he was kinda involved in the bet...Yes! Thanks Felix...Hey! He's not officially um..." Mark turned and whispered into the phone. Jack kept trying to hear but the TV was too loud. "Okay dude...bye!" Mark hung up the phone and set on on the bedside table and laid back down next to Jack. 

"So...We're in a video game now..."  
"I heard.." Jack snuggled into marks side  
"Hey Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh...Would you um...do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
Jack smiled.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long guys! And I'm sorry it's so short! I might continue this, although I have a ton of other ideas that I'm working on. (To give you an idea I have 7 rough drafts) Thank you guys for all the support and feedback! Have a wonderful Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your support! This is one of the first fanfictions I have ever written! Let me know if you want more!


End file.
